randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Shloomp! There It Is!
"Shloomp! There It Is!" is the fiftieth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on February 1," 2014. Synopsis Randy becomes so dependent on the Nomicon’s wisdom that he goes to it for advice on everything. To teach him a lesson, the Nomicon traps him inside and puts an alternate consciousness in Randy’s body, forcing Randy to try to find a way out of this mess. Plot The episode starts off with a devastated scene of Norrisville High after it's been trashed by a robot. Randy slides out of the robot's mouth and remorsefully says that he should have listened to the Nomicon. Then,Randy claims that he's going to go "full Nomicon" and listen to whatever the book has to say. Later, Randy is seen using the Nomicon to solve trivial everyday problems. Not being able to decide what flavor of frozen yogurt he should get, Randy shloomps into the Nomicon. The Nomicon, fed up with his antics," finally takes action and creates a duplicate of Randy, of whom Randy soon dubs "NomiRandy." Randy tries asking NomiRandy what dessert he should get, which NomiRandy replies to by attacking him. After a short battle, NomiRandy ties Randy to a chair. NomiRandy then exits the Nomicon while Randy's consciousness is trapped inside the book. NomiRandy wakes up and immediately pulls on his hood. Howard is then is surprised by the fact that Randy decided to drop "full Nomicon" and go "no Nomicon." NomiRandy immediately goes to eat frozen yogurt straight from the machine. Meanwhile," Randy is shown by the Nomicon what is happening in real life through NomiRandy's eyes. While Randy is struggling to understand the proverb the Nomicon is trying to teach him, NomiRandy break dances in front of Bash to get of out of a bully situation. Theresa Fowler, who was watching him breakdance romantically says that he has the bruce-est moves. When he comes to Theresa, who smiles romantically at him, he's about to flirt with her until he flirts with Heidi in front of her, much to Howard's dismay and breaking Theresa's heart, making her run away, crying. The Sorcerer detects her broken heart and uses the opportunity to stank her. When Theresa gets stanked, NomiRandy convinces Howard to ditch the mission and go to the Game Hole to play games. Howard watches NomiRandy play a game and announces that he was going to die in the game, but NomiRandy succeeds. Proud of his friend's accomplishment, he lifts his hand to high five him, but NomiRandy ignores him, causing Howard to be suspicious of "Randy's" current behavior. He finds the Nomicon and steals it, going into the alleyway with garbage and yells at the book to give his friend back, accidentally entering the book in the process. Howard falls on Randy, breaking him free of the chair. Howard realizes that he is in the Nomicon and comments about it. Randy then explains to Howard that his consciousness is stuck in the Nomicon and that he couldn't figure out what the Nomicon was trying to teach him. Howard states that he is clueless, but Randy figures out that he had to stop fully depending on the Nomicon for everything when he realizes that NomiRandy doesn't use the Nomicon at all," and decides to go "half Nomicon and half me." He exits the Nomicon to Howard's body while Howard waits inside. Randy wakes up as Howard with NomiRandy waiting for him. The two battle, with NomiRandy winning. When Randy-Howard begins to get the upper hand, NomiRandy transforms into the Ninja and overpowers Randy-Howard easily. Randy-Howard remembers the the Nomicon's lesson about balance and causes them both to trip onto the Nomicon, sending NomiRandy back into the Nomicon. Then Randy and Howard both wake up in their respective bodies, causing some relief for both of them. Howard then reminds Randy about Theresa who is still currently stanked and Randy goes ahead to de-stank her. Upon arriving at the scene with Stanked-Theresa holding Heidi hostage in anger since he had flirted with her, Randy (as the Ninja) gives a bouquet of flowers to Theresa saying that it was from Randy, apologizing for hurting her feelings, and causing her to revert back to normal. She then walks away, hugging her bouquet with hearts floating over her head. Heidi states that "Sandy" wasn't such a bad guy, with Randy (as the Ninja) attempting to correct her, and complains to Scott and Jed," who just shrug. He smokes bombs away. Later, Howard asks about his friend's current dependency and Randy states that he's going half and half, balancing his life. They go to the frozen yogurt machine and they both proceed to eat frozen yogurt straight out of the machine. Theresa is shown watching from afar, giggling and smiling while holding the bouquet of roses and hearts floating over her head. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *The Sorcerer *NomiRandy Secondary characters *Theresa Fowler *Heidi Weinerman *Bash Johnson *Flute Girl *Mick *The Sorcerer's Rat Background characters *Principal Slimovitz *Mr. Bannister *Sundown *Brent *Bucky Hensletter *Buttermaker *Cass Simonson *Cynthia *Doug *Glenn *Jed Elinoff *Mike Moe *S. Renisewn *Scott Thomas *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Boy with Black Shirt *Nameless Boy with Blue-Green Shirt *Nameless Boy with Red Hoodie *Nameless Girl with Big Eyelashes *Nameless Girl with Big Eyes and Green Shirt *Nameless Girl with Blonde Ponytail *Nameless Girl with Green Hair & Dress *Nameless Girl with Long Black Hair *Nameless Girl with Mauve Dress Trivia *'''Running Gag: '''Flute girl closing Howard's dropped jaw. *The title is based off the song "Whoomp! (There It Is)" by Tag Team. *The word "shloomp," which is in the title of this episode, is what Randy calls going into the Nomicon. *For the first time, Howard goes into the Nomicon. **In fact, he's the second character who's not a ninja who's gone into the Nomicon. *This is the first time another character, the stanked Theresa, corrects Heidi Weinerman for misnaming Randy. **In another moment, Randy is frustrated that Heidi still can't remember his name, and asks the background characters based on the show's creators Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas about it. *In this episode, Theresa was stanked, but no-one else was. **She's also the the first female character to be solo-stanked. *While in Howard's body, Randy comments that Howard's hands are "dainty," a reference to "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note." *This episode confirms that Randy is well aware of Theresa having a crush on him, evidenced by how he immediately knows how to destank Theresa by offering her a bouquet of flowers. *The flowers in the bouquet Randy gives to Theresa are red and pink tulips (the blooms themselves might be mistaken for roses in bud, but the leaves are definitely like those of tulips, not roses). In the traditional language of flowers, red tulips stand for "a declaration of love." *It is unknown whether NomiRandy is the Nomicon's creation or a replica of Randy's consciousness without the Nomicon. *Howard uses his pencil to scratch his ear and then smells it. He does the same thing with his armpit in "Last Stall on the Left." *In Greg's Game Hole, the scoreboards with Randy at the top—as seen in "Weinerman Up"—are still there, indicating that Randy is still very good at video games. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1